


Lost

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is lost without Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

Jack can't track Daniel's journey in the midnight sky any more. 

Since Daniel's ascension, Jack hasn't touched his telescope; hell he hasn't been able to climb the stairs up to the roof. Because for some stupid reason, he's afraid that there's no one there to catch him should he fall. 

He wonders if Daniel feels as lost as he does.


End file.
